changes
by Twesa.Tea
Summary: when inuyasha breaks up with kagome, she moves to kyoto, but when she comes back shes totally not what inuyasha expected
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Hello!

Kaggies here…I know I have like 5 other stories, but this idea keeps popping up in my head…hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1:what?

Inuyasha stared at the seventeen year old girl in front of her, he didn't want to, but he had no choice.

She looked so happy. Inuyasha had just bought her a big teddy bear.

"Kagome…" he began. Kagome looked up at him, she smiled and finally put her full attention on him.

She noticed some thing wrong in his eyes.

"what's wrong Inuyasha?" inuyasha sucked up his breath and finally spoke.

"I want to break up" kagome's smiling face slowly turned into a serious hurt face.

"w-what?"

"I just don't think it's right anymore, I don't feel the same as I used to" inuyasha responded back, surprised at how well he sounded.

Kagome took a few steps back, she dropped the teddy bear as tears started to form in her eyes.

"look, Kagome I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same. Maybe it's best we move on and just be friends"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She scrunched up her face and turned and ran. She ran as far as she could. Away from the sound of her heart breaking, but it only followed her.

* * *

**At school the next day**

Kagome trudged through the hallway. After what her and Inuyasha had 'discussed' she had began feeling depressed.

Even her friends noticed but Kagome told them they were paranoid.

She spotted Inuyasha walking towards her as if wanting to talk again. But she spun around and went to her class as quickly as she could. Today was the last day of school. Then she would be done highschool. She could be free. She was planning on moving to Kyoto with her aunt Misaki.

Her last class was algebra. Unfortunately, her algebra teacher loved math. She stepped in and took her seat just in time for the bell to ring.

Her teacher was in her mid 30's she always wore a knee length skirt and a white blouse. She always had her hair clipped halfway. And she ALWAYS smiled. Sometimes it was a bit scary.

"alright class, seeing as this is your last year here at Shikon High, you will have the rest of the day to yourselves, talk amongst yourselves and get information to keep in touch with your friends."

Kagome sighed with relief. She would get to relax for her last class of the year. Thinking about her plans with her aunt Misaki, she noticed that half the class time had gone by.

So she took out her black notebook and started to write songs.

She loved writing songs, they expressed her feelings the most.

The bell rang and she ran out of class before the herd of other students who couldn't wait for the school year to end came rushing though the hallways.

She rushed to her locker took out all her belongings, took out her bag and threw all the remaining contents of her locker in the trash.

She stepped out to feel the cool breeze against her face.

As she ran along home, she thought about Inuyasha.

How was she going to forget about him?

Would she? Will she be able to find someone else for her in Kyoto?

She rushed up the shrine stairs and opened the door, shouted that she was home, rushed up the stairs, got dressed in more comfortable clothes, got her bags and luggage ready to start packing all in less then 5 minutes.

Yep. You could say she was excited.

At around 5, Kagome was ready, with her luggage.

She hugged her family goodbye and assured her mother that she would write, call, and contact her family occasionally.

She got her stuff into her car and sped off. Waving one last goodbye.

* * *

**2 years later**

"ARE YOU READY?" a nineteen year old Kagome screamed out to her fans.

Over the years, Kagome had improved on her songs, and her aunt introduced her to a record producer.

Kagome was now a famous singer all over Kyoto.

In a few weeks Kagome would be going back to Tokyo to see her family again.

All Kagome's fans screamed. She was wearing a white shirt with holes in it, the sleeves went up to her elbows, and she was wearing army pants.

Kagome and her backup dancers got into position.

And the music started.

Everybody knew instantly what song they were starting with and shouted "no.1!"

Odum soge ni orgur bodaga

nado molle nunmuri hullosso

sori obshi nar taraomyo bichun gon

FINALLY nar argo gamssajungoni

choum ne sarang bichwojudon non

naui ibyorkaji bongoya

Kagome kept her pace with her dancers and they moved to the beat of the song.

YOU STILL MY NO.1 nar chaji marajwo

naui surphum garyojwo

jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo

gurur anun igiri ne nunmur moruge ...

The crowd went wild as smoke cam up from the stage.

Byonhan gurur yoghajin marajwo

ni orgurdo jogumshig byonhanika

BUT I MISS YOU ... nor ijur su issur ka

WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE

I WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE

naui sarangdo jinan chuogdo modu da sarajyo gajiman

The crowd started to sing along with the chorus.

YOU STILL MY NO.1

borumi jinamyon jagajinun surphun bid

nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle

moda jonhan ne sarang nachorom bichwojwo

The dance moves started to slow down as Kagome sang.

Gakum jamdun naui change chajawa gui anbur jonhejulle

na kumgyor sogeso tatuthan gui son nukir su idorog

And then the music bumped up everywhere as it went louder and louder

Woh ... doo doo doo doo doo…doo doo doo doo doo…doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Everyone started jumping up and down

Hajiman onurbam nar chaji marajwo

naui surphum garyojwo

jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo

gurur anun igiri ne nunmur morgue

the dance moves started getting faster and everyone kept their pace

Borumi jinamyon jagajinun surphun bid

nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle

moda jonhan ne sarang YOU STILL MY NO.1

the dance and music suddenly stopped as Kagome looked at the crowd and said that one last line

You Still My NO. 1 ...

The crowd cheered as the next song began…

* * *

**Skip to last song**

The crowd shouted and yelled

Then the last song started to play as everyone got into their positions and started dancing

Ready?

Ka ki nagu ruyou ni toki kake nu keta

Kimi ga tonari ni ita

Rasen mi taidemo noboru tsudu keta

Te suri no nai gaida

Shikazu kutabi ni tooku kanjiru

Yume nanoni setsunai ne OH

Arino mama no futari negau kara iki runo

Yasura kimo itami mo kono teni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Kanashimi mo kimi yuno omoi nara utsukushii

Mirai karano kaze wo chikara ni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Kotae wa kitto hitotsu jyanai SO

Suki wa kira ito EQUAL

Unmei datte guuzen datte

Aedatte kotowa REAL

Wakari au tabi wakara naku naru

Hai nanoni sabishi iyo OH

Nani mo shinai yorimo motome kuyamu hougaii

Futatsu no tamashii de tsuka muno DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Tadori tsukuno oru ga shiro demo kuree demo

Kimi to nara egao de ayu kou DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Shikazu kutabi ni tooku kanjiru

Yume nanoni setsunai ne OH

Arino mama no futari negau kara iki runo

Yasura kimo itami mo kono teni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Kanashimi mo kimi yuno omoi nara utsukushii

Mirai karano kaze wo chikara ni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

"whoo! Everyone thank you for coming, I hope you had a nice

night! I'll be back soon with my new album!

Good night everybody! Mauh!" Kagome shouted as she sent everyone air kisses.

* * *

**In Tokyo**

"oh my baby! Was your trip okay? Did you have fun? Aw my little baby! Come here!"

Screamed an overwhelmed mother as she pinched her child's

Cheeks.

"mom!" grogged an annoyed young man.

"stop doing that! I'm 19 ya know!"

"oh honey of course I know you 19! But your still my little boy!" Izayoi said as she continued to rub and pinch his cheek.

Inuyasha had moved to America. And just came back.

After graduation, he felt so lost. So he went to America to see if he could find himself again. Only to find out, the reason he had been lost, was because he didn't have kagome with him. He realized his mistake and came back to get her. hoping she would forgive him.

* * *

**At the airport**

Kagome walked out of the plane. Searching for her family.

"Kagome! Over here!"

Kagome turned in the direction she heard.

Her face brightened. As she pulled her luggage and ran to her family.

"hi!" was all Kagome was able to say before everyone enveloped her in a hug.

* * *

**At the Higurashi Shrine**

"so how have you been?" Korari, Kagome's mother, asked her daughter.

They were in Kagome's room, unpacking her belongings

"good, you know about my music career, I've made new friends and they should be here in about a week"

"that's good to hear" Korari smiled.

"what about you, how have you been?"

"fine, staying healthy"

"great! Oh umm, I forgot to tell you, guess I was so caught up in coming home I completely forgot. In 3 days I have a concert at the Tokyo Music Awards. Family gets in free with backstage passes."

"that's wonderful dear! All these years of aunt Misaki telling me you were singing, now I finally get to hear it!"

Kagome giggled "oh mom!"

* * *

**3 days later**

"hey yash man!

Your back! How ya been!"

Inuyasha smiled at his bud, Miroku Houshi.

"hey man…wassup?"

"nothing dude, oh yea, there's this new chick, she's a singer an she has a concert tonight, you goin?"

"I dunno, you?"

"yea man! I heard she's awesome! Dude the chick can sing and dance at the same time!"

Inuyasha had his eyebrows raised. "for real? I'm there, where is it?"

"Shikon Music Awards, don't worry, I'll get you in for good money, I got connections"

"great so I'll meet you there at round 8, how much money will I need?"

"great! Just bring a 20, that's more than enough"

"cool, well I gotta go meet someone, see ya"

* * *

**At the Higurashi Shrine**

Inuyasha walked up the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine.

He knocked on the door several times, when the door opened there was…a butler?

Since when did the Higurashi's have a butler?

"can I help you sir?" he said in a deep voice.

"uh, yea I came to see Kagome" Inuyasha said calmly as he thought about why the Higurashi's would have a butler.

"Miss Kagome is not here at the moment. Could you possibly come by another time?"

"uhh yea sure" Inuyasha turned around, got in his car and left.

When he got home, he looked at his wristwatch, 7:34

'better start getting ready'

He got into the shower and finished in 10 minutes.

Stepped out, walked to his closet and pulled out baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He glanced at his clock

7:52

He yelled goodbye to his mother and walked out the door. He got into his car and sped to Shikon Music Awards.

He got there and looked at the time the 7:59 just changed to 8:00.

'just in time'

He thought. He spotted Miroku and they walked in.

Miroku got him in with ease seeing how the guard was his cousin.

When they got in there, the concert had just begun to start, they quickly got a spot and watched.

The smoke coming from the stage as the opening song started.

**Kimochi wa tsutawaru**

Check it up, check it up

Just wanna get your love

Check it up, check it up

Can't you imagine?

Check it up, check it up you

Just wanna get your love

I'm here, try me baby

Kaeru sora wo nakushite tobu kotoritachi wo

Can't you imagine?

Sore wa kinou made no watashi

Lonesome days

Kokoro ni kagi kake kakushita kimochi

Anata ni deaete deguchi sagashiteru

Kimochi wa tsutawaru kanarazu todoiteku

Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu

Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete

Namida wa nagareru no

Can't you imagine it?

Check it up, check it up

Just wanna get your love

Check it up, check it up

Can't you imagine?

Check it up, check it up you

Just wanna get your love

Miss you, try me baby

Hito to hito wo tsunaide furu nagareboshi wo

Can't you imagine?

Tsuyoi toki mo yowai toki mo suki da yo

Kyuujuukyuu tsubu koboreta namida

Saigo no hitotsubu de hiraku door wa ga aru

Kimochi wa tsutawaru gokai wa hodoketeku

Sono toki itami wo yurushiau dareka ga

Anata wo sagashite anata wo matte iru

Sore wa watashi na no?

Can't you imagine it?

Baby, ring my bell sweet watashi no mori ni

Baby, ring my bell sweet anata no oka ni

Baby, ring my bell sweet ano toki hibiita

Baby, baby, ring my bell kane no ne wa kienai

Kimochi wa tsutawaru anata ni to todoiteku

Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu

Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete

Namida wa nagareru no

Can't you imagine it?

The crowd cheered as the song ended while Inuyasha stood with shock written all over his face.

That girl was Kagome!

* * *

whoo! that was a load off!

probably my longest chapter!

stay tuned and please review!

**Kaggies**


	2. Chapter 2

Song translations

Heyy, thank you so much for the people that reviewed!

I got some reviews asking for song translations so here they are!

* * *

**No.1**

(Korean)

Odum soge ni orgur bodaga

nado molle nunmuri hullosso

sori obshi nar taraomyo bichun gon

FINALLY nar argo gamssajungoni

choum ne sarang bichwojudon non

naui ibyorkaji bongoya

YOU STILL MY NO.1 nar chaji marajwo

naui surphum garyojwo

jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo

gurur anun igiri ne nunmur moruge ...

Byonhan gurur yoghajin marajwo

ni orgurdo jogumshig byonhanika

BUT I MISS YOU ... nor ijur su issur ka

WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE

I WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE

naui sarangdo jinan chuogdo modu da sarajyo gajiman

YOU STILL MY NO.1

borumi jinamyon jagajinun surphun bid

nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle

moda jonhan ne sarang nachorom bichwojwo

Gakum jamdun naui change chajawa gui anbur jonhejulle

na kumgyor sogeso tatuthan gui son nukir su idorog

Woh ... doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Hajiman onurbam nar chaji marajwo

naui surphum garyojwo

jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo

gurur anun igiri ne nunmur moruge

Borumi jinamyon jagajinun surphun bid

nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle

moda jonhan ne sarang YOU STILL MY NO.1

You Still My NO. 1 ...

* * *

**No 1**

(english)

It's been so long since you were here with me

Since you left me I could have set you free

It's just a game well done myself again

And finally I'm ready to go fast you see

'Cause I did some good, and I did some bad,

I know what we had was true

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of

The one I can rely

I guess you know that so different site I love this song

This all you said and done

You're still my NO. 1

The things I said I taken back you know

It's not the end 'Cause now I've taken my stand

And I miss you, and want you back in my life,

(want you back in my life, I want you back in my life)

'Cause I did some good, and I did some bad,

I know what we had was true

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of

The one I can rely

I guess you know that so different site I love this song

This all you said and done

You're still my NO. 1

I remember the days how we used to laugh

How we used to dance to that song and after all this time I have no regret

You're still my no. 1 (Wooh)

doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of

The one I can rely

I guess you know that so different site I love this song

This all you said and done

You're still my NO. 1

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of

The one I can rely

I guess you know that so different site I love this song

This all you said and done

You're still my NO. 1

You're still my NO. 1

* * *

**Double**

(Japanese)

Ready?

Ka ki nagu ruyou ni toki kake nu keta

Kimi ga tonari ni ita

Rasen mi taidemo noboru tsudu keta

Te suri no nai gaida

Shikazu kutabi ni tooku kanjiru

Yume nanoni setsunai ne OH

Arino mama no futari negau kara iki runo

Yasura kimo itami mo kono teni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Kanashimi mo kimi yuno omoi nara utsukushii

Mirai karano kaze wo chikara ni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Kotae wa kitto hitotsu jyanai SO

Suki wa kira ito EQUAL

Unmei datte guuzen datte

Aedatte kotowa REAL

Wakari au tabi wakara naku naru

Hai nanoni sabishi iyo OH

Nani mo shinai yorimo motome kuyamu hougaii

Futatsu no tamashii de tsuka muno DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Tadori tsukuno oru ga shiro demo kuree demo

Kimi to nara egao de ayu kou DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Shikazu kutabi ni tooku kanjiru

Yume nanoni setsunai ne OH

Arino mama no futari negau kara iki runo

Yasura kimo itami mo kono teni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Kanashimi mo kimi yuno omoi nara utsukushii

Mirai karano kaze wo chikara ni DOUBLE TAKE IT!

* * *

**Double**

(english)

Ready?

Don't know how it went so fast One day I just realized

Never thought I'd find you next to me

Don't stop, never been afraid I just kept on climbing up

Like it were some endless spiral stairs

It feels like it's far away Every time I try to reach

Always let me down Dream is hard to get OH

I believe in only you and me Never gonna give up, we can see

Happiness and sadness, together We are gonna DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Even the pain can be beautiful Only when the feeling is for you

Future will be always on my side I am gonna DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Sometimes we can all get lost Looking for the answer SO

Even love and hate can be EQUAL

Tell me are we meant to be? Could be chance or destiny

We are now together for REAL

It feels like I'm losing you Every time I reach your mind

Always break my heart Love is hard to hold OH

Only believe in a true romance Nothing gonna stop us, take a chance

Let us grab it hold on with our souls We are gonna DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Maybe it could be a winding road Hoping we can see the shining goal

I will smile and go on with you boy I am gonna DOUBLE TAKE IT!

It feels like it's far away Every time I try to reach

Always let me down Dream is hard to get OH

I believe in only you and me Never gonna give up, we can see

Happiness and sadness, together We are gonna DOUBLE TAKE IT!

Even the pain can be beautiful Only when the feeling is for you

Future will be always on my side I am gonna DOUBLE TAKE IT!

DOUBLE TAKE IT!

* * *

**Kimochi wa tsutawaru**

(Japanese)

Check it up, check it up

Just wanna get your love

Check it up, check it up

Can't you imagine?

Check it up, check it up you

Just wanna get your love

I'm here, try me baby

Kaeru sora wo nakushite tobu kotoritachi wo

Can't you imagine?

Sore wa kinou made no watashi

Lonesome days

Kokoro ni kagi kake kakushita kimochi

Anata ni deaete deguchi sagashiteru

Kimochi wa tsutawaru kanarazu todoiteku

Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu

Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete

Namida wa nagareru no

Can't you imagine it?

Check it up, check it up

Just wanna get your love

Check it up, check it up

Can't you imagine?

Check it up, check it up you

Just wanna get your love

Miss you, try me baby

Hito to hito wo tsunaide furu nagareboshi wo

Can't you imagine?

Tsuyoi toki mo yowai toki mo suki da yo

Kyuujuukyuu tsubu koboreta namida

Saigo no hitotsubu de hiraku door wa ga aru

Kimochi wa tsutawaru gokai wa hodoketeku

Sono toki itami wo yurushiau dareka ga

Anata wo sagashite anata wo matte iru

Sore wa watashi na no?

Can't you imagine it?

Baby, ring my bell sweet watashi no mori ni

Baby, ring my bell sweet anata no oka ni

Baby, ring my bell sweet ano toki hibiita

Baby, baby, ring my bell kane no ne wa kienai

Kimochi wa tsutawaru anata ni to todoiteku

Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu

Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete

Namida wa nagareru no

Can't you imagine it?

* * *

**Kimochi wa tsutawaru**

(english)

Check it up Check it up I just wanna get your love  
Check it up check it up can't you imagine  
Check it up check it up you just wanna get your love  
I'm here try me baby

A wingless bird will never ever soar the sky  
Sound's just like our love can't you imagine?  
Having no mind or soul is like a broken heart  
Lonesome days

Our memories, have now been darkened  
This love chain has met the end  
Tears in my eyes, that won't go away  
I see no point in living on.

Expressing my feelings to you  
But you don't seem to be caring for it  
Please baby give me a chance, what did I do wrong?  
Comeback to me  
Feelings deep inside just won't go away from me that easily  
please don't leave me, I want to just hold you in my arms

Can't you imagine it?

Check it up Check it up I just wanna get your love  
Check it up check it up can't you imagine  
Check it up check it up you just wanna get your love  
Miss you try me baby

I look at you everytime, but you turn away  
We've always had strong love can't you imagine?  
Every card I got from you, is now worth nothing  
Lonesome heart

You never gave 100, of your heart to me at all  
But comeback to me, I want you back  
I wanna feel your warmth again

Expressing my feelings to you  
just thinking of you, it hurts my heart  
When we meet you ignore me and just walk away  
You were my faith  
Feelings deep inside are always keeping me in an endless darkness  
Make my heart jump with joy so comeback to me love

Can't you imagine it?

Baby ring my bell sweet, send me a key to your love  
Baby ring my bell sweet, inside a love from a card  
Baby ring my bell sweet, from the light of the bright sun  
Baby baby ring my bell, the bell won't ring or stop the pain

Expressing my feelings to you  
But you don't seem to be caring for it  
Please baby give me a chance, what did I do wrong?  
Comeback to me  
Feelings deep inside just won't go away from me that easily  
please don't leave me, I want to just hold you in my arms

Can't you imagine it?


End file.
